


Seven

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Paddling, Riding Crops, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: When Kurt told him he was lucky he was “dirty cute” yesterday, he had absolutely no idea the mind-blowing night he was in store for.Fill for the Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020 Prompt: "That's disgusting. You're lucky you're cute."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of a continuation to "We Should Play Monopoly More Often," though you can do not have to read it first.

When Kurt told him he was lucky he was "dirty cute" yesterday, he had absolutely no idea the mind-blowing night he was in store for. He knew it would be amazing; it always was. What he didn't know was just how amazing. Blaine's world was thoroughly rocked, and it was all thanks to those two little words that he had said to Kurt all those years ago.

While Blaine was still in high school, he had once told Kurt that he looked "dirty cute" while they were getting coffee at the Lima Bean, and it now, years later, was their code for when Kurt really wanted to slip into his dominant role. They had talked about it early on when they started exploring this aspect of their relationship, and Kurt told him how much those two words had affected him then.

_Flashback to yesterday_

"That's disgusting. You're lucky you're cute," Kurt said as he watched Blaine eat his spaghetti and meatballs over bread with peanut butter on it.

"You say that each and every time we eat spaghetti, love," Blaine answered with a sassy smirk and a wink. "And, I know how cute you think I am."

"You're lucky you're dirty cute, my love," Kurt answered back, not missing a beat. He knew when he called Blaine cute that he would comment about it which would give him the perfect segue into using their "play" phrase, and he was really in the mood to play tonight.

Blaine instantly stepped into his more submissive headspace and lowered his eyes. It let Kurt know that he was ready to play and would follow any and all instructions his husband gave him. Had he not wanted to play, he would have responded to Kurt that he was "feeling pretty clean at the moment," and they would continue with their night as they had planned. It had been a while since they had had time to really, truly play, and they didn't have any plans for the rest of the weekend.

"Finish your supper and then go get in the shower," Kurt instructed. "I will lay out your outfit on the sink for when you're done."

"As you wish, Sir," Blaine said and continued to eat his meal at a normal pace. He knew Kurt wouldn't want him to inhale his meal, nor did he want to get a stomach ache from eating too fast.

Kurt finished his meal slowly as well. He had been thinking about a "game" the two of them could play for a while now, and tonight just felt like the right time to try it out. Kurt knew Blaine's limits, and what he had planned wouldn't come close to any of them. He knew that his husband would love every single moment of it, and that was the biggest turn-on for Kurt.

When Blaine was finished eating, he put his dishes in the dishwasher and then headed to the bathroom in their master bedroom to carry out the next one of Sir's orders. Shower. While in the shower, he concentrated on getting himself thoroughly clean and began to wonder what his Sir had in store for him. He abruptly stopped himself, knowing that, with everything they'd ever done, there was no way he could have come up with it. He knew that whatever Sir had planned, he would enjoy every moment of it.

After he was done in the shower, Blaine got out, dried off, and then noticed what was waiting for him. It was a pair of [tiny black leather and lace briefs](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189571997@N03/yN1Lh9) that had a garter belt and black stockings. When he put the briefs on, he realized that the ass of them was split, so he wouldn't have to take them off for any activities Sir might have planned. He was so hard, his cock was sticking out of the top of them.

Blaine took a few calming breaths, knowing that Kurt wouldn't want to be kept waiting, and then opened the door to the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kurt standing by the bed. Kurt was wearing a pair of black, leather [briefs](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189571997@N03/2212Y0) that tied up each side and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He had a [top](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189571997@N03/31R573) on that was made of leather as well and had large holes cut around each of his nipples. The edges of the holes were connected to an O-ring, leaving three tantalizing patches of skin available for Blaine to ogle. Blaine fell to his knees and lowered his head, not even waiting for any command. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Tonight," Kurt began, "we are going to play a little game. It's called 'Seven.' The object is to make each other cum, but there will be consequences if either of us do. First, there will be kisses on the lips, then we will progress from there. If you cum before me, I get to use any of these on you. You may come over here and see," Kurt said.

Blaine crawled over to the bed and saw that on the bench at the foot of their bed, a paddle, nipple clamps, a crop, and his favorite vibrating dildo had been placed there. He grew more and more excited and began to leak pre-cum out of the top of his briefs, knowing that with these items, his favorite items, the consequence wouldn't really be a consequence at all. Blaine looked back to Sir to let him know that he was ready to hear the rest of the game.

"If I cum before you, you get to pick the next place our mouths go," Kurt said. Blaine's eyes shined with love and trust. "Stand."

Blaine rose to his feet, maintaining eye contact with Kurt. He loved to look into his husband's eyes and watch their ever-changing colors, each one reflecting a new emotion or desire. This was his favorite form of communication during their play, the soundless conversations they could have with just their eyes. Blaine was already on edge and knew he would likely get his first punishment very soon, but he secretly wanted it that way. He didn't want to make Kurt cum until Kurt himself wanted to.

"I'll start," Kurt said, placed his hands on Blaine's waist, and then began to place closed-mouth kisses on his husband's lips, savoring each and every one. When he got to seven kisses, he said, "Your turn, sweetheart."

Blaine went to raise his hand, but he wasn't sure if he could touch. So, he stopped.

"You can put your hands on me," Kurt said. "If I don't want them where you place them, I'll let you know."

Blaine moved one hand to Kurt's cheek and the other to his neck and placed his seven kisses on Kurt's mouth.

When he was finished, Kurt said, "Now, you can go first this round, which is open-mouthed kisses."

Blaine surged forward and dove his tongue into his husband's mouth, moaning at the taste of him. He was so on edge that, by the fourth kiss, he was cumming completely untouched.

Kurt knew that this might happen, that Blaine might have caught on to the "punishment" aspect of the game, and he loved his husband even more for it. "You naughty boy," he teased. "It looks like I won this round, and now, I get to choose what to do to you. Hmmm…" he said, making a big show out of what he wanted to do first. "Lay over the bed, sweetheart."

Blaine knew what punishment he was in for, and he couldn't wait. He laid down over the edge of the bed, hands above his head and legs spread so he didn't slip. He had no idea how many swats he would get, but he knew he trusted Kurt to not push his limits.

Kurt picked up the mahogany paddle and stood beside Blaine. Without warning, he swung once and hit on the right cheek. Hearing Blaine's moan, he continued swatting, knowing that Blaine loved the feeling of the lace being smacked against his ass. After seven swats, Kurt stopped and put the paddle down.

"You can stand up now, sweetheart," Kurt said and helped Blaine right himself. Kurt noticed that Blaine was already hard again; the paddle over the lace briefs had done exactly what he hoped it would. "Now, we start over." Kurt couldn't wait any longer and kissed his husband seven times on the mouth, and then, Blaine reciprocated.

This cooled them both down, and they moved on to the open-mouthed kisses. Blaine was leaking pre-cum, again, by the time they finished, and Kurt told him what the next kind of kisses were.

"Next," Kurt said after he had finished his seven open-mouthed kisses, "I'm going to give you seven kisses right here." He bent down and placed three kisses on Blaine's left nipple, followed by four on his right. Blaine, right on cue, moaned loudly after the first kiss. His nipples were one of the most sensitive and erogenous places on his body, and if what he was hoping for was coming next, he knew he was going to receive another punishment very, very soon.

When Kurt was done giving Blaine his kisses, he stood back and allowed Blaine to kiss his own nipples. Kurt wasn't nearly as sensitive there, but it still felt amazing to have his husband worshiping his body. After the kisses, Blaine looked up at Kurt, awaiting the next instruction.

"You will get to go first this time," Kurt said. "Now, you may suck on my nipples seven times, and then, I will take my turn with you."

Blaine moaned at the instruction and got to work. A couple of times, Kurt had to tap Blaine's hip to start a new suck. While it wasn't an overly erogenous zone for him, he knew Blaine loved to lavish kisses on his body as often as possible. When the seventh suck was done, Kurt got a wicked look in his eye and said, "My turn, sweetheart." Blaine didn't even get a breath in before Kurt had latched on to his left nipple.

"Holy fuck, Sir," Blaine shouted. Kurt had never said anything about speaking, so he hoped he didn't break any rules. When Kurt didn't stop what he was doing, he guessed he could say anything he wanted. "So good, Sir. So fucking good!"

By the time Kurt was ready for his sixth suck, he knew Blaine was close and that all it would take was a little nibble to push him over the edge. On the seventh suck, he did just that, breaking his own rules ever so slightly. He knew that Blaine wouldn't mind, in all honesty, and he knew he'd absolutely love the punishment. At the slightest nibble, Blaine came with a shout, and Kurt steadied him when he began to sway slightly.

"I was a naughty boy again, sir," Blaine said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you sure were, sweetheart," Kurt replied. "Whatever am I going to do with my very naughty boy this time? Something a little more than the swats since they obviously didn't work." Kurt picked up the nipple clamps that were on the bench and affixed them to Blaine's erect and sensitive nipples. He groaned at the feeling of them, loving the pleasure-pain that they provided.

"To help this punishment stick," Kurt began, "you will keep them on until we get past this part again. We have to start all of the way over and hope that you're not naughty again, so we can move on. You seem to have liked what we've done so far, and I am positive you will enjoy what's coming next."

"As you wish," Blaine replied, knowing it would show Kurt that he was okay with keeping the clamps on that long with what was to come. Blaine knew that he'd worn them for longer and through more vigorous activities, but he still liked to let Kurt know that he was on board with what he had planned for them.

They continued the game and when it was Kurt's turn to lavish kisses on Blaine's nipples, he had his husband writhing in pleasure but not quite enough to fall over the edge for a third time that quickly. Kurt got to go first during the next round and removed the clamps before he proceeded.

"You did very well with your punishment, sweetheart," Kurt said.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine replied, getting closer and closer to subspace.

For the next round, Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine, pulled his cock through the flap in the leather and lace briefs, and kissed seven times all over his husband's again hard cock. There wasn't any more than a bead of pre-cum, and while Blaine could certainly cum a lot, after two orgasms, he knew Blaine wouldn't really cum for the remainder of their playtime, but he'd feel like he was. After Kurt finished, he stood up, and Blaine hit his knees, looked up toward Kurt to make sure he had permission to take off the briefs as they had no other opening, and proceeded to place his kisses all over Kurt's very hard cock once permission was granted.

"Take my briefs completely off, sweetheart," Kurt said before he gave the next instruction in the game. It was then that Blaine had figured out how Kurt had gone through this many steps without cumming. He was wearing a cock ring, and Blaine knew that Kurt loved the denial of it just as much as Blaine loved his punishments.

"What's next, Sir?" Blaine asked breathily as he looked up at Kurt.

"Now, you suck," Kurt instructed.

Blaine was very talented at sucking cock, and he was going to do his best to make Kurt cum, cock ring be damned. He moaned as he put his mouth around the crown and sucked once, relishing in the taste of his husband. Blaine absolutely loved his husband's cum, and he was always willing and ready to give his husband blowjobs.

When he had sucked on Kurt's cock for the equivalent of seven times, Blaine stood up on shaking legs, knowing that he would be getting the same treatment. He really wanted all of the punishments that were available to him, but he just didn't know if he could cum two more times. The most he'd ever done before in this short amount of time had been three, and Kurt had pulled out all of the stops. Depending on what his husband had planned for the game, he might be able to cum one more time; his dick was certainly interested right now as his husband lowered himself to the ground once more.

"My turn, sweetheart," Kurt said huskily. He was very thankful right now that he had the ring on. Blaine did magical things with his tongue, and had he not had it on, he would have lost that round for sure. Kurt sucked Blaine's cock seven time, bringing him right to the edge. When he was finished he commanded Blaine to bend over the bed for the next round of kisses.

Kurt stared at his husband's presented backside. "I love the way the lace on these looks against your skin, sweetheart. Your skin has a nice pinkish hue to it after you were so naughty earlier and had to have your cute ass paddled."

"You did say that it was lucky I was cute earlier," Blaine answered back.

This earned him a playful bite to his left asscheek from Kurt. "Sassy boy now, are we?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine said with a smile on his face. He knew that Kurt wasn't really mad at him, and he secretly enjoyed the banter with Blaine being a little bratty.

Kurt reached his hands as high as he could and ran them down Blaine's back. At his ass, he squeezed Blaine's pert cheeks and then trailed a single finger down each of his legs, stopping to play briefly at the tops of the stockings before bringing his hands back up to Blaine's cheeks and parting them. He really, really loved these briefs. There was something about seeing his husband in leather, lace, and stockings that turned him the fuck on, and when he had found these briefs that had the ass split in them, he knew he had to buy them for Blaine.

Kurt kissed Blaine's rim seven times. He knew that the kisses alone wouldn't be enough to bring his husband back over the edge, and he really wanted to move the game along. But he was a model student in patience and would likely wait until the next round to do so. When he had placed the seventh kiss, Kurt crawled up on the bed and lay down with a pillow under his hips, knowing that he would want to be in this position for the next round.

"Your turn, sweetheart," Kurt said and watched his blissed-out husband rise up from the edge of the bed and lay down between his spread-out legs.

Even more than Blaine loved to give his husband blowjobs, he loved, craved even at times, rimming him. Both had their preferred roles in the relationship, though they did switch it up on occasion. So, it wasn't something he did often, but it was something he loved. Blaine kissed his husband's rim slowly, not knowing when he'd get to do that again and wanting to draw it out as long as possible. He inhaled the musky scent that was now a bit sweat-tinged from all of their playing. It was one of Blaine's favorite smells in the whole world.

When the seventh kiss had been placed, Kurt turned his head to make eye contact with Blaine,telling him what the next step was. "Now, I want you to really rim me, sweetheart. I will let you know when it's been enough to count for seven."

Blaine's eyes glassed over, and he dove in like a man dying of thirst. He was loud in his moaning, and his face was a mess with saliva. Blaine kept his hands firmly on Kurt's cheeks, and his whole face was always in contact with Kurt's ass. He hadn't noticed that he had started rutting into the bed until he was cumming again, but he didn't stop what he was doing until Kurt told him that he'd reached seven.

When Blaine pulled his face away from Kurt's ass, it was a mess. Everything was covered in spit, and Kurt had never found him more beautiful. He surged to kiss him on the lips and proceeded to place seven kisses there. After he finished his seventh kiss, Blaine caught on.

"I was naughty again, Sir," he said in a dreamy voice.

Kurt could tell how close to floating he was and knew that the next punishment would take him right to the edge, while the last part of the game would send him into that beautiful state of freedom he loved so much.

"Yes, you were, sweetheart," Kurt answered. "For your next punishment, we need to get this guy standing back up," he said running a finger down Blaine's spent dick. "So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go through all of the kisses until he gets there. Then, you'll get your punishment, and then, we'll finish the game."

"As you wish, Sir," Blaine said, knowing exactly which punishment he was getting set up for. The vibrator was going to wait for another night, and that was perfectly okay with him.

Kurt then proceeded to deeply kiss Blaine on the mouth, loving the taste of himself on him. He then laved kisses and sucks on Blaine's nipples. By this time, Blaine's cock was getting interested, but it still wasn't ready for the punishment. He then licked and sucked his cock, and it still wasn't as hard as it needed to be. When Kurt had kissed and rimmed Blaine thoroughly, he was finally hard as a rock again.

"Kneel up on the bed, sweetheart," Kurt said, and he moved down to the foot of the bed to grab the crop off of the bench. He made eye contact with Blaine after he picked up the crop.

Blaine flicked his eyes down quickly and saw that he had anticipated correctly and that the crop was the next punishment tool. He then made eye contact with Kurt again, and there was nothing but lust, trust, and love in his eyes. This was one of Blaine's favorite play punishments, and now that he knew it was coming, he was craving it. He knew that their game was almost over, and that's why this one was left toward the end.

"You'll get seven for being a naughty boy and cumming, and I want you to count these," Kurt said and made the first swat with the crop on Blaine's cock. He wanted Blaine to count to keep him present and not float too far away just yet.

Blaine shouted the numbers louder and louder with each swat, moaning after each one. He was loving every moment of it and almost whined when he yelled, "SEVEN!"

"Hands and knees, sweetheart," Kurt commanded, ready to end the game. They'd been at this for nearly three hours, and he was getting more and more desperate to cum for the second time that night; Blaine didn't need to know that he'd taken care of himself while he showered in preparation for their little game.

Kurt lubed himself up and slowly entered his husband, cock ring still snuggly in place. He set out slowly at first, making sure Blaine had adjusted to only being stretched by the rimming, and then, once his husband was moaning and grunting, his pace changed to rapid and hard. Kurt knew from experience that, if Blaine were going to cum again and be pushed clear over the edge, he'd need this part to be fast and as hard as he could handle.

Blaine started chanting, "Sir, Sir, Sir, Sir," over and over again with each thrust of Kurt's cock inside him. Kurt pulled out for a second to unsnap the cock ring before shoving himself back inside Blaine. He reached around and grabbed Blaine's cock, stroking him as best as he could in time with his movements.

"Let go, sweetheart," Kurt commanded as he came deep inside his husband.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted and came for a fourth time that night.

Blaine had passed out, which Kurt had fully expected him to do. He pulled out of him and cleaned them both up, once again thankful that they had wet wipes in a warmer on their nightstand and bottled water and chocolate in a drawer, too.

When he finally started coming back to consciousness, Blaine realized that he was wrapped up in Kurt's arms, and his husband was whispering sweet nothings into his hair, kissing his forehead and temples every few seconds.

"That was amazing, Sir," Blaine said in a raspy voice.

Kurt reached behind him, got the bottle of water, and helped Blaine take a sip.

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart," Kurt said. "You were amazing."

"I think I should be disgusting more often if that's what it gets me," Blaine joked.

"You're lucky you're cute, my love," Kurt chuckled and continued to help Blaine drink the water, alternating it with bits of dark chocolate.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said once the water and chocolate were all gone, and he was fully back to himself.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said. "More than I've ever loved anyone in my life."


End file.
